Monster High: The Story of Bunniculaura
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Remember the book "Bunnicula"? The daughter of the famous Bunnicula goes to Monster High and meets all new bloodies (oh, and makes enemies!) Bunniculaura (C) me


Bunniculaura

Parents: Bunnicula

Age: 16

Killer Style: My black outfits do need some color so I splash them with any color I can find!

Freaky Flaw: I have a tendency to turn food white.

Favorite Color: Freakster Egg Yellow!

Favorite Food: I'm a vegetarian!

Pet Peeve: When others criticize my monster.

Favorite Activity: Maybe fearleading!

Pet: I'm basically a pet but if I could have one, I'd consider a scary-cute dog!

Favorite Subject: Honestly, I think all subjects play a clawesome effect.

Least Favorite Subject: see above

BFFs: Draculaura and Cleo de Nile

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Monster High" Headmistress Bloodgood said, "You must be Bunniculaura." Bunniculaura nodded. "Them, please go to the ID machine and receive your school ID" Bunniculaura got her ID. "There's the door. If you need anything, feel free to ask me or the other monsters!" Headmistress said, "It's a pleasure to have you here!" Bunniculaura headed out of the Headmistress's office. A ghoul was with her 2 BFFs and spotted the new ghoul. "You must be the new ghoul!" one said, "I was once." "But we helped her!" one exclaimed. "What's your name?"Another asked.

Chapter 2

"I'm Bunniculaura!" she exclaimed, "What's yours?" "My name's Frankie" one said, "it's voltageous to meet you!" "She's Frankenstein's daughter." one said, "Oh! And my name's Clawdeen and I'm the daughter of the Werewolf! Nice to meet you!" Another ghoul said, "I'm the daughter of Dracula! My name is Draculaura and I don't drink blood 'cause I'm a vegetarian! Pink is the best color and make is also a win-win!" "You're just like me, Draculaura!" Bunniculaura exclaimed. "Totes fangtastic!" Draculaura exclaimed. Lagoona came over. "Hey mates! I've heard there's a new ghoul. How fintastic!"

Chapter 3

"She's right here!" Draculaura exclaimed, pushing Bunniculaura forward. Bunniculaura waved. "I'm Bunniculaura, what's your name?" she asked. "Crikey!" Lagoona exclaimed. She smiled and said, "I'm Lagoona! Nice to meet'cha, mate!" "You too!" Bunniculaura said. Cleo came entering with her boyfriend, Deuce. "Who might _you_ be?" Cleo asked. "Bunniculaura, you?" she replied. "Cleo, Cleo de Nile." Cleo said and strutted off. "I'm Deuce!" Deuce called. Bunniculaura waved. "Don't you talk to her!" Cleo said, pulling on Deuce's ear. "Who does she think she is?" Bunniculaura said. "She's the daughter of the Mummy, Cleopatra" Frankie replied. "Why does she act so mean? She seems so amazing!" Bunniculaura said. "It's her nature" Clawdeen answered. "She has a throne competition with her older sister because they both want to be the queen" Draculaura added.

Chapter 4

"Do you know where your locker is?" Clawdeen asked. Bunniculaura shook her head. She went into Headmistress Bloodgood's office and said, "I don't know where my locker is" Headmistress Bloodgood showed her. "Thank you" she said. "You're welcome" Headmistress said. Bunniculaura pointed it out. "Here" she said. "Cool! Can we see it?" "Yeah, why not?" Bunniculaura said and entered the combination. The locker opened. "Red velvet?" Draculaura said, "So blood-suckish" "You mean like your father's coffin?" Clawdeen said. "Yeah" Draculaura said, "So last century!" Bunniculaura looked at them. "I know. My father would totally have his first bite if I decorated differently"

Chapter 5

"I feel scary bad for you" Frankie said. "I bet you all do" Bunniculaura replied, "If my father would just understand" "I know how you feel!" Draculaura said, "My father wishes I could bite again" "What do you mean 'again'?" Frankie exclaimed. Bunniculaura was shocked as well. "I used to bite scary skillfully" Draculaura said, "Until I entered a school of humans where I had to act like one too. I became a vegetarian and I love how I have become, not drinking any blood!" She fainted at the word.

Chapter 6

"Are you OK?" Bunniculaura asked. Draculaura stood up. "Yes, thank you" she said. "No problem" Bunniculaura said. Then Draculaura opened Ghostly Gossip. "Ooh! New post!" she exclaimed. She read it and ran to Venus. "This can't possibly be true!" Draculaura told her. Venus read Spectra's newest post. "Oh my!" she said. "You honestly would never do that!" Draculaura exclaimed. "I know I've always regarded the fact that trees shouldn't be cut down to save paper" Venus replied. "What happened?" Bunniculaura asked. "It's just undeadful!" Venus said, "Someone is spreading rumors about me!" "My name's Bunniculaura and I can help!" "Thank you! And that would be fangtastic!" Venus said, "And I'm Venus!" Bunniculaura waved.

Chapter 7

"This is how you can help: delete it and tell Spectra that it isn't true" Venus said. "Who's Spectra?" Bunniculaura asked. "She's the daughter of the Ghost" Venus explained, holding up a picture of Spectra. Bunniculaura found Spectra and said, "What is on the post isn't true about Venus so stop saying that about her!" Bunniculaura glared at Spectra. "Say you're sorry to Venus right now or your Ghostly Gossip blog is shutting down!" she yelled. "Honestly, Toralei told me to post it." Spectra said. "Who's Toralei?" Bunniculaura asked. "Oh! You're the new ghoul! Pleased to meet you! Bunniculaura, correct?" Spectra said. Bunniculaura nodded. She then got back to her angry mode. "Who is Toralei?" she said. "She's a really mean ghoul" Spectra replied. "Tell me, what does she look like?" Bunniculaura said. "She has dark orange hair that has black stripes in it. She wears a pink dress with black leggings and always is with her sisters." Spectra said. "What are the names of her sisters?" Bunniculaura asked. "Their names are Purrsephone and Meowlody." Spectra replied.

Chapter 8

She saw a ghoul walking around bullying other monsters who she swore was Toralei. "Excuse me, miss" Bunniculaura said. "What do you want, new ghoul?" Toralei said. "It's just that you spread a rumor about Venus that wasn't true." Bunniculaura said. "I am Toralei." she said. "I know that! Spectra told me what you look like! Tell me or you will pay severely!" Toralei looked at Bunniculaura. "Bunniculaura is it?" she said. The new ghoul glared at Toralei. "Yes, you probably know my name from the new ghoul post!" Bunniculaura shouted. "I sure do!" Toralei said, "And the black haired ghoul is Purrsephone. The white haired ghoul is Meowlody." Bunniculaura glared at Toralei. "Tell me!" she shouted. "I did, so what?" Toralei said, "Even though Venus cares so much about paper I don't even care about the recycling of it! Cut down trees if you need!" Bunniculaura gasped. "You... you're evil!" she said. "Yep, that's me" Toralei said. Bunniculaura screeched. Toralei looked at Bunniculaura and Bunniculaura scratched her. "OK! OK!" Toralei said, "I will stop!" Bunniculaura smiled. "Good" she said and ran back to the others.

Chapter 9

"How'd it go?" Venus asked. "Spectra said that it was Toralei that told her to post that about you." Bunniculaura replied. "That nasty Toralei!" Venus said. "What did she say to you?" Draculaura said. "So I saw her and then I told her what she had done. She said that she didn't care about recycling paper and also to cut down trees if you need." Bunniculaura replied. "I scratched at her until she said that she will stop. Then I ended up coming back to you guys" "Quite an adventure" Draculaura said. "Definitely" Bunniculaura said. Bunniculaura's day was amazing from then on.

THE END


End file.
